I promise
by MonsterBloodTatto
Summary: L has been single all his life, up untill now. While buying shoes (L gets forced to buy shoes AND wear them by Watari or he doesn t get sweets for a week) he sees a young women - who then turns out to be his childhood friend. But she will become much more then that!
1. Chapter 1

Watari was now forcing L to buy a pair of shoes, despite the tantrum L had thrown. Watari, of course, just avoided him and threatened to not let him have sweets for two weeks. As he heard this he immediately ceased his tantrum, he just decided to be as slow as possible, and that it was certainly at better choice considering that he was 25. Watari knew that L would come up with something like that so, much to L`s disappointment, they drove.

~ L`s pov ~

_We`ve been in the shoe store for about an hour now, surely Watari must be giving up now. I`ve lost count of how many shoes Watari has made me tried on now….. _

L`s thoughts were interrupted be Watari`s voice. "L, we`re not leaving until you`ve decided on a pair of shoes". But L was too busy staring at a young woman who had just entered the shop.

~ Watari`s pov ~

"L". "L, seriously, what are you staring a- oh, I see…. She is quite pretty isn`t she"?

"Yes Watari she is but that's not the reason why I was 'staring' at her"….

"Then, L, tell me why you have been staring at her for the last fifteen minutes"?

_Maybe you should just admit that you fancy her and would like to befriend her, L. _Watari thought.

"Watari"…..

"Yes L, what"?

"The reason I`ve been 'staring' at her is because she seems familiar"…

"Now, what do you mean by that"?

"I mean what I said".

"Okay. Well we`ll discuss this after you`ve got a pair of shoes".

~ L`s pov ~

_Dam you Watari, this is important! First you make me buy shoes, and I`ll probably have to wear them as well, and threaten to take away my sweets! Now you`re not letting me discuss important matters with you! Well it's important to me…._

"Okay Watari, I`ll pick a pair of goddamn shoes"!

"L! Be quite"!

"Sorry Watari"… L murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as L and Watari got home L kicked off his shoes and sat on a chair in his regular position, Watari sighed and also took off his shoes and sat down (normally).

"So, L, what did you want to discuss"?

"Hmm"?

"Do you think you could at least try to listen"?

"Well….. For how long"?

"Just start listening".

"Why"?

"Because".

"But why"?

"Just shut-up L".

L gasped never before had he heard Watari say such a thing, or maybe 3 or 4 times before but only when L annoyed him. A lot…

"Well about the Kira case"…..

"Yes".

"The killings were all in school hours"….

"And"?

"Well that means that the killer is in school, probably secondary school".

"Why not primary"?

"Do you reeeeeaaaaaaaaaaally think that there is a five-year-old who is a homicide maniac"?

"No"…

"Thank you".

"Oh L"!

"Yeeeeeeeees Watari"?

"You said that that woman we saw in the shoe store was familiar".

"Yes, I do recall saying that"…

"Do you think that this looks anything like her"? Watari handed him a photo of a girl who looked about twelve or thirteen.

"Oh"!

* * *

_**Thank you for all of your reveiws, also please tell me if I make a mistake. Sorry for the short chapters. And I`m thinking about changing the name. Any suggestions?**_


	3. Chapter 3

~ L`s pov ~

Watari had just handed him a photo of a girl who looked to be about twelve to thirteen, light brown hair with purple streaks, dark green eyes, rose choker and earrings, charcoal skinny jeans and a baggy white tank top with rainbow swirls, and purple shoes.

L instantly recognised her, his childhood friend, his best friend and his first friend. Also the women he saw at the shoe store. L twirled around as a smile appeared on his pale face.

"Watari, do you remember her too"?!

"Hmm"?

"And you give me lectures on listening"…

"But do you remember her too"?

"Yes I remember her, I can`t quite recall her name… But I believe that it starts with a J"…

"Yes. Her name is Jackie moores. And she is my best friend"!

"I never knew that you had a best friend, L".

"Well you know a lot don`t you"…

"She would be about 20 now, your age"…

"What are you suggesting? We`re just friends! That's all we ever have been and all we ever will be"!

"I wasn`t suggesting anything, L"

L stuck his tongue out at Watari, much to his surprise; Watari stuck his tongue out at him. All he could do was stand there gaping at Watari. Watari was his first memory. In fact Watari was in most of his memories. Watari had always been there, by his side. But never, NEVER had Watari ever, EVER stuck his tongue out at him even if he had stuck his tongue out at Watari.

Then Watari started to laugh. More than he had ever, EVER seen Watari laugh. Even when they, although not ever after the Kira case had begun, laughed together, those were his best and favourite memories. Him and Watari.

He smiled at the thought of those memories.

"L".

"Yeah"?

"What are you smiling about"?

"What are you laughing about"?

"I`m laughing because… Well…. You should have seen the look on your face"! "Ha ha ah ha"…

"And what were you smiling about"?

"Nooooooooooooothing".

"L".

"Nothing".

"Are you sure"?

"Yeah, I`m sure".

~ Watari`s pov ~

A small smile had just formed on L`s thin lips. Watari hadn`t seen L smile for a while.

"L".

"Yeah"?

"What are you smiling about"?

"What are you laughing about"?

"I`m laughing because… Well…. You should have seen the look on your face"! "Ha ha ah ha"…

"And what were you smiling about"?

"Nooooooooooooothing".

"L".

"Nothing".

"Are you sure"?

"Yeah, I`m sure".

"Alright then".

L turned and started to walk towards his room. And then he suddenly stopped, as though he had forgotten where exactly he was going.

"Watari"…

"Yes, L, what is it"?

"Why did you want to know why I was smiling"?

"Well I… I just want to know what it was that made you smile so that I can try and make that happen more often". "It`s just nice to see you happy"….

"Watari"… L had turned around and was now facing him. "Watari, thank you"…

"L, what are you thanking me for"?

"For everything Watari"…..


	4. Chapter 4

~ L`s pov ~

"Watari, you`ve always been there for me. An- and well… Just... Thank yo-

"L, my friend, I understand and I have to thank you too".

He just smiled. Watari was much more than his friend. He was a father figure to him. And he understood that he was like a son to Watari. He turn a began to walk towards his bedroom, which was a strange name for a room owned by someone who didn`t sleep. Maybe he'd just call it a room – L`s room. Which did have a bed in it, but mainly for siting on, or lying on to read a book.

"I`m going to read for a while and think about the Kira case, Watari".

"No".

"What"?

"No, L. You`re not going to read a book and you are defiantly not going to think about the Kira case".

"Huh"?

"L, you're going to go rest".

"You mean like actually"…

"Yes, L, sleep".

"But Watari I`m 25, don't you think I can make my own decisions"? "You're treating me as if I was eight years old again"!

"Well however old you act is the way you`ll be treated, L".

"Ok, then. Goodnight Watari'…

"Goodnight L".

_Damn! How can he? No. I`ll just forget it. Watari`s done so much for me. If it wasn`t for him I wouldn't be where I am today. L, the world's greatest detective… Thank you Watari….._

He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep. But it was a long time before sleep came.

~ Watari's pov ~

He was sitting in the living room by the fire. Thinking, of when L was younger, when he first met L. He remembered the frightened, small child sitting on the ground staring at the ground and in his own little world pretending not to be there. But when the boy finally accepted that he was there and he couldn`t do anything to change it, he looked up and through his tangled mess of hair saw the old man's big friendly smile. He look at the boy`s pale, surprisingly, now blank face; he had large grey eyes with dark circles around them, although hard to see as his dark hair covered them almost completely, he was very pale and very fragile looking. He wore a long-sleeved white top and denim jeans and a brown winter coat.

_**Thank you very, very much for your reviews. ALSO, Sorry for the short chapter… Btw 'Jackie' is just a future version of me with a different name. Later on I will be including other characters from death note. Do review! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for or your wonderful reviews! I don`t know what I`d to without your support and opinions! XD **_

~ L`s pov ~

I was beginning to stir. One eye opened then the other, I sat with my knees against my chest. I forced myself to stop thinking about the Kira case. Then I started thinking about my childhood. I closed my eyes and began to remember that day. The day I turned eight. The day my parents died. The day I went numb. The day I was left alone with no-one to love. The day I knew that I would never return home, I would never again walk into a kitchen filled with the sweet scent of strawberries and sweets as mom baked, and never be able to run up to dad the second he got through the front door to welcome him home. The day I knew that I would never be able to see my mother's sweet smile nor hear my father`s deep laugh. The day I sat there scared half to death wondering what would happen to me next. The day I looked up, and through my dark hair saw an old man with a massive smile on his face, bright blue eyes looking down at me. The day that the old man took me away to a place called Wammy's house. The day I knew that my life would change forever. The day I knew what I wanted to be, and it wasn`t an astronaut or a fire fighter or a rock star, I wanted to fight for something, no not gay marriage; I wanted to fight for justice, I wanted to bring the world to justice and fight crime, and no, not by killing every criminal that could possible exist. The day I knew I was destined for something great. The day I knew I would become L. The day I met Watari. I remember sitting in the corner of my room waiting for all this to be over with and for mom and dad to come in my room and say it`s time to go to bed and then for one of them to continue reading _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ to me, but I knew I would probably never sleep again, or at least not in my childhood, not after the dream I had two days ago. It was the today, I thought that maybe it was just a dream, not a vision, but time proved me wrong. When Watari and I met I was wearing my denim jeans and a long sleeved white top with my brown winter's coat. I was very pale and fragile-looking I presume.

~ Watari`s pov ~

I remember the first time L walked in the corridors of Wammy`s house, he was shy and frighted, that much I could tell, he hid behind me and tried to drag me the other way. I could tell that he wasn`t going to like it here for at least his first week. The first thing I noticed was his posture, and then I started to notice the way he sat, at first I thought this would pass on and that it was just due to his shyness, but as I spent more time around him I notice that he had other odd…Habits. He only ever ate sweet things weather it was a lollipop or perhaps a strawberry, he was very….Creative with the packaging that the food came in or the food its self, for instance, once I gave him some sugar cubes to put in his coffee, yes he started to drink coffee at eight, and when I wasn`t looking he put them in his pocket and would insist that he _needed_ more because it wasn`t sweet enough and that I must of brought cheap sugar cubes because they only had 25% of the sweetness that they should have had, I was surprised by his intellect and reasoning he could have quite possibly been the brightest child to ever set foot in Wammy`s house. When I came back he said the same thing, and I happened about five times I went to see Roger and told L that I would be back in about five minutes, when I came I found a very pleased young boy crouched on _my_ chair behind _my _desk, defiantly not where I left him, with a tower of sugar cubes, that was quite impressive for his age, on a spoon just about to attempt to eat it when I shouted his name casing the tower to collapse and then L gave me a very hurt look. God knows how he was going to fit it in his mouth to eat it….. L has always been very socially unstable and avoids touching people as much as he can, I began to worry about him, but now L is older it`s not really that much of a problem since the only person he ever really talks to is me, before the Kira case began at least. There were those other two boys though, A and B, I believe…

_**This chapter has a bit of L`s childhood and when he met Watari, I don`t actually know the colour of Watari`s eyes since you never really see them. When Watari and L died in the Anime my heart broke into little tiny pieces. And I cry EVERY time I see that episode….. Please review! XD Next chapter there will be some stuff about A, B and Jackie (J). And there will be pov's from each of the characters. Sorry for the short chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

~ Jackie`s pov ~

That guy was just sitting there staring at me… No watching my every move. But he somehow seems familiar, I don`t know how or where but I think that I`ve met him before. When I walked out of the store he was sitting in that odd but familiar position. Hmmmmm. Oh well I'll forget it for now Greg`s probably waiting for me and if I stall any longer he`ll get angry, and if he gets angry he could…. I won`t think about what he could or could not do.

As I walked up to the place where I'd asked him to pick me up me up but it doesn`t seem like he is here…Then I heard a familiar voice…

"Hey baby, where you been"?

"Just a bit of clothes shopping". I answered fearing for how long he`d been waiting for me here…

"Alright. What stuff did you buy"? He asked as I got into his car.

"I`ll show you when we get to my place".

"Okay then". He said as he started the engine.

As we drove to my house my thoughts wondered of and I ended up thinking about that guy in the shoe store… I`m sure I've seen some sit like that before. Someone important from the past…

"Jackie? Jackie!"

"Huh? What"? Greg was a nice guy with a good sense of humour and was funny sometimes too. There was just that one emotion that he couldn`t control and that you wouldn`t want to get in the way of or even worse; course it. Anger. You really wouldn`t want to experience with him. I had and it turned out pretty bad, but he was really sorry in the end and I forgave him. After that we decided that we should live in separate apartments for a while. I`m living on my own still but me and Greg spend a lot of time together still.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something". I said quickly.

"What were you thinking about"?

"Nothing just someone I saw at a shoe store I went in".

"And who is this someone"? Greg asked

"I`m not really sure to be honest, probably someone I haven`t seen in forever like a childhood friend". I continued to stare out the side window until we got to my place. Greg stopped the car got out and opened the car door for me, as I walked to the front door I stopped and turned around forcing Greg to stop in front of me and kissed him on the cheek. Greg put his arm around my waist as we walked towards the front door; I got the key out of my hand bag and unlocked the front door. Around two hours had passed before Greg went home; he had stayed for dinner after we finished watching Titanic. I got out my iPod and earphones put them in my ears and started to play 1985 by Bowling for Soup, exactly where I had left it.

_Looks at her average life_

_And nothing has been alright since_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985_

_Woohoohoo_

_(1985)_

_Woohoohoo_

_She's seen all the classics_

_She knows every line_

_Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink_

_Even Saint Elmo's Fire_

_She rocked out to Wham_

_Not a big Limp Bizkit fan_

_Thought she'd get a hand_

_On a member of Duran Duran_

_Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin_

_And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen_

_When did reality become T.V._

_Whatever happened to sitcoms, game shows_

_(on the radio was)_

_Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985_

_Woohoohoo_

_She hates time make it stop_

_When did Motley Crue become classic rock?_

_And when did Ozzy become an actor?_

_Please make this stop_

_Stop!_

_And bring back_

_Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 1985_

_Woohoohoo_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV (woohoohoo)_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985 _

As the song slowly faded away I got up to get a towel and some new clothing to wear after my shower, a baggy black T-shirt and black jeggings (and under wear of course). After my shower I went to bed.

_**I really sorry about the shortness and about how boring it was. Song 1985 by bowling for soup, seriously good song (so are all the others)!**_


	7. Authors note

_**I can`t update until next month, so the chapters will be a lot longer. Sorry!**_


End file.
